Sacrifice
by DreamsInMyHeart16
Summary: L is a vampire who serves under Dracula as his "Ultimate Weapon", Dracula has the Death Note which can kill anyone with a single stroke of their name being placed down. L has to protect that book but a half vampire named Light wants that book -More inside
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Death Note or its characters but I wish I did.

**Summary**: L is a vampire who serves under Dracula as his "Ultimate Weapon", Dracula has the Death Note which can kill anyone with a single stroke of their name being placed down. L has to protect that book but a half vampire named Light wants that book, and is plotting against Dracula to get it. When L discovers his plan and the cat and mouse chase begins, what problems will be placed? LXOC Lightx?

But I do own Nai'omi.

**((**_Author Speaking_**))**

* * *

**--:o:o:--**

**Chapter One:  
**

_Dracula's Fall  
_

**--:o:o:--**

* * *

A tall and thin pale man, about human age of twenty-five walked along the ground. His eyes were peeking through a Farfallina mask is gold graduating into black and is decorated with black and golden glitter, that came straight from Italy. He wore a white button down shirt with gold buttons on his cuffs and gold buttons going down, a black satin vest, long pants, and black leather shoes. He wore a black cloak to disguise himself. His eyes were pools of black, onyx some people though. His cloak had a hood which he loved the wear as he wondered around the forest and looked for prey, he saw a girl he usually found himself watching. The girl that caught his eye was Misa Amane daughter of the most famous Amane family that ruled North of Japan. Misa had light blond hair that ended to her shoulders, brown eyes that reminded him of honey, she wore red lipstick and wore frilly dresses or dark clothing which he liked himself. But, Misa was human and loved someone else, his name was Light Yagami. Light Yagami was suspicious to L's eyes, the boy was 20 while Misa was merely 19, Light had dark chestnut hair and brown eyes, he was tall and muscular built. L frowned as Misa who was in her room at the castle saw Light through a window, he hated Light and wished Misa was his.

"I see your having problems, Lawliet." A man spoke, L turned his gaze to his old friend Matsuda. Matsuda had short but long black hair, and dark brown eyes. He was one of Dracula's protectors as well, L smiled at him.

"Problems? I think not, its just I think Misa has a bad taste in men." He sad as Matsuda turned to see what his friend was talking about, "But that does not matter now, and it doesn't concern me." L finished and jumped down from the tree branch that wasn't too far from the ground as Matsuda followed.

Matsuda yawned, "Ah. Well, anyway, did you know of Dracula's sickness?"

"Ah, yes, why of course I knew. In fact I am suppose to buy him some medicine, herbs and such and he asked me to ask that priestess of the human village." L looked over at a village that was surrounded by the Amane castle.

"Well, let's go then!" Matsuda shouted, "We don't have time to waste! Our Lord is dying!"

"Yes, yes." L and Matsuda quickly soared off in their inhuman speed toward the village.

**-(&)--(&)- In The Village -(&)--(&)-**

A woman who had long short black hair that ended to her neck, dark blue eyes, and a red and white priestess attire was gathering herbs, humming as she did so. When opened her eyes, L and Matsuda appeared in front of her. Matsuda waved his hand at the Japanese priestess as L gave a boring stare.

"The medicine." L stated as the priestess nodded and stood, she stood up and went into the hut nearby. That's when they heard giggles.

"Misa-Misa is going to get you, Nai'omi-chan!" The blond giggled as she ran after a girl with long blue-black hair that ended to her hips, soft and alluring azure eyes. She wore a peach baby-doll dress that ended to her mid-thighs, white thigh-highs and peach colored boots that went to her upper calve. Misa wore a black dress that had frills down the bottom and black thigh-boots with a crucifix necklace with matching earrings. L and Matsuda watched the two and smiled, he even waved. L glared at Matsuda with a dull expression. Misa and Na'omi stopped and look at the two vampire,

"Who are they?" Misa whispered to the old female and hid behind her, Nai'omi stood bold and strong in front of her. L walked up to Nai'omi to test her bravery, to his surprise the female did not budge but stood her ground. Since he was taller then her he looked down at her, her azure eyes met his dark pools.

He arched an eyebrow from what she couldn't see because half his face was hidden in the shadow of his cloak, "Brave one I see." He smirked, allowing his fangs to be seen and this made the azure eye female take on a shocked expression. Nai'omi never seen a vampire before and this only made her want to scream but her mouth stayed shut. "Hm, I guess I can't really scare you, huh? I respect your courage." L smiled and left which made his cloak made a "swoosh" **((**_Lol, I love that sound_**))** As he turned around and sped off to the castle with Matsuda behind him since he retrieved the herbal-blood mixed medicine from the priestess.

A small sigh released itself through the azure eyed girl's lips. Misa turned around to see her sister's face, "Are you okay Nai'omi?" Misa asked as Nai'omi nodded, the priestess looked at the two girls and smiled.

"Lady Kiogare, who were those two?" Misa asked as the priestess tilted her head to the side abit.

"Well, their vampires. They are one of Dracula's most trusted people," The priestess said, she could be no older then 30. "And as you can see, they usually intimidate people, just like you Nai'omi."

Nai'omi's eyes widened when she realized the priestess knew all along, "O-Oh, right."

Misa giggled, "But Nai'omi put a good front!"

**-(&)--(&)- In Dracula's Bedroom -(&)--(&)-**

L and Matsuda made it on time to their Lord's castle, L had the medicine in his hand as he walked into a huge dark room. The room had several paintings from all over the world, mainly Italian and British paintings though. A man who was deatlhy pale, brown alluring and fierce eyes, black smooth hair that was gelled back laid on his huge red and black sheet and blanket bed. The man who was aging incredibly fast from his young form of looking 20 to now the age of 100, which was getting even worse. His body was frail and weak as L gently placed the medicine in his hand, which was in liquid form in a wine glass.

"Thank you." Dracula whispered before coughing a bit, L placed his hand on Dracula's shoulder. Dracula's true name was Quillsh Wammy.

"Is there anything else you want me to do, I'll do it!" L almost pleaded, Dracula had took L into an orphanage when he was very young and L believed he owed this man his life.

Dracula merely looked at L with a calm smile, "I'm fine L, don't worry so much about this old man." He teased which didn't make L laugh or smile but made him go back to his calm dull posture and expression. Dracula continued to smile, "Just make sure the Death Note is safe if I die, seal it away until the next ruler is assigned."

"You _will _be and _still_ are ruler, there is no need for that." The younger vampire exclaimed which only made Dracula shake his head, "Don't die on me."

Dracula raised his hand to touch L's arm, "You can't stop fate, no matter how much you want to, my dear friend." He coughed and he laid back since he had sat up during their whole conversation. He lied back down and let his eyes close, the motion of his chest rising and falling that signal his breathing immediately started to slow down, the medicine didn't tke effect for it was too late and one single tear fell from the pale alive vampire's face, his Lord, his friend, his father figured had died.

* * *

Write a good review and stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Death Note or its characters but I wish I did.

**Summary**: L is a vampire who serves under Dracula as his "Ultimate Weapon", Dracula has the Death Note which can kill anyone with a single stroke of their name being placed down. L has to protect that book but a half vampire named Light wants that book, and is plotting against Dracula to get it. When L discovers his plan and the cat and mouse chase begins, what problems will be placed? LXOC Lightx?

But I do own Nai'omi.

**((**_Author Speaking_**))**

* * *

**--:o:o:--**

**Chapter Two:  
**

_The Hour  
_

**--:o:o:--**

* * *

Nai'omi folded her clothes in her room, she had changed her hair since she was last out. The maiden had put blond coloring on the tip of her blue-black hair. But as she remained occupied from what she thought she could handle on her own in her room, Misa was busy trying to look pretty for a boy who she haven't even met. Nai'omi rolled her eyes and sat on over to the large Queen size bed of hers as Misa was at the Vanity. Nai'omi flopped on her bed and then laid her back down roughly onto it.

"So, what's so special about that guy?" Nai'omi asked as Misa had placed the brush down.

Misa turned to look at her sister, her innocent and childish face had a weird expression, mainly of confusion. "I don't know, there's something about him that attracts me to him." Misa giggled. Nai'omi merely rolled her eyes,

"You sure you can't figure it out?" Nai'omi asked, a bit curious.

Misa looked over at her, a small smile on her now red painted lips, "Well, its just something about him, I can't put my finger on it." the Blond exclaimed.

"Instead of worrying about that, worry about the ball tomorrow night." Nai'omi moved to her side and stared at the white walls.

Misa jumped up, "I totally forgot about that!!"

_**-/-/-/-**_

L had closed the door of his Lord's room, everyone stood outside the room in the large hallway. Maids, butlers, friends/companions, wives, children that he adopted and of his own, army and all. L's face was stricken as he saw everyone who wanted to hear about their beloved Lord.

"Is he alright?" a maid had asked as they all continued to stair at the pale man.

"He's dead." L walked away down the hall's corridors, wanting to be in his room. He could hear the cries of women and the gasps of others, this will all change their lives forever in a good and bad way. When he reached his room, he shut the door behind him being completed engulfed by the darkness. L dragged his feet towards to bed and sat on the edge of it and stared down at the floor, his right hand went to his mask and he pulled it off. "Quillish. . ." As soon as he said that, his door opened to reveal Matsuda.

"L. . ." he said softly, L looked at him but looked back at the marble floor. "I'll leave you alone but I'll say this first, everyone thinks your the rightful owner to the thrown. And if you become the ruler, you must change your name for Death Note reasons. We came up with Ryuuzaki Ryuga." the man said as L nodded.

"Fine." he did a small smile, at least the people trust him with such a big priority.

"Also, the Amane's are having a masquerade ball and inviting everyone. You can see beautiful Misa tonight, dressed in a lovely gown." Matsua smiled as L looked over at him.

He took a minute to think about it, "I'll go."

"GREAT!"

_**-/-/-/-**_

"This is ugly, Misa doesn't not like this at ALL!" the blond shouted while man maids and servants tried to attend to her need.

"But you look so beautiful." a maid tried to persuade her.

"BUTT-UGLY!" Misa shouted, completely horrified of the dress.

Nai'omi sighed and shook her head. "Oh brother." that's when a woman came in, she was a princess of the castle in the West, and she is Nai'omi's best friend. Her name is Aiko which meant love song. She had long cornflower blue hair and sky-blue eyes. Her hair was in a neat bun with a long bang guiding itself in the opposite direction, to the right.

"Hello." said Aiko, who's voice was in the middle of high pitched and husky, a normal voice but it proved her femininity and womanly nature, "Its been a while since I've seen you both." Aiko walked over to Nai'omi who was still in shock of the girl's presence.

"Hi, hi Aiko! How's life in the North?" asked Misa, who was having her hair brushed and red dried fruit juice smeared perfectly on her lips.

Aiko smiled a little, her hands folded. "Fine, I suppose. But I was looking for something, that I had left here long ago." a small frown appeared slowly on her face, she looked around and she was sure it wasn't here anymore. Nai'omi arched her left eyebrow, she wasn't sure what Aiko was talking about until a maid stepped forward.

"Did you have a crescent stone necklace?" asked the maid, who then walked over to Misa's end table and pulled out a necklace, the silver chain gleamed brightly from the light of the room as did the diamond crescent, smoothed out like the moon as well. Aiko's face glowed with glee as she ran over and hugged the main.

Tears streamed from her eyes, "Thank you, thank you so much. I-I looked every where for this for this is sacred to me." said the cornflower haired maiden as she wiped hers tears with her wrist. Nai'omi was happy that her friend found her prize possession.

"I think this night will be something we'll never forget." Nai'omi said as the sun started to set and the moon started ti rize.

**-(&)--(&)-In The Amane Ball Room: 10:09-(&)--(&)-**

L walked into the ballroom, wearing his favorite attire except the colors were gold and black but his mask was still white and blue he had a black cape, with gold buttons on the shoulders with a black and gold cane. Matsuda wore something like a prince but his was more old-fashion with dome dark vampire intuition.

"I don't think we should of came, I don't want to see Misa." he said, he only said this because he saw Light and no doubt Misa would be all over him.

Matsuda elbowed his shoulder. "Don't be so discourage, there are many beautiful women here." L gave him a glare as he walked more inside until he reached the center of the room and he looked up at the bright golden chandelier. He saw a painting of small cupids circling each other with beautiful white wings and he had to admit, he was a bit happy that he came for he saw it as a distraction to forget about Dracula's death. Instantly, the music stopped and people began to clap, he looked at everyone with their masquerade masks as they looked over to the two separate marble stairways for it was an introduction of the Amane's. His eyes were captured by Misa with her beautiful blond hair and her hazel colored eyes but she did not once look at him like he looked at her, all she saw was Light and all his self-righteous gloriousness.

"Who is that?" Matsuda pointed the the cornflower maiden, L watched her go down the steps with Nai'omi and Misa, he had to admit that all three of the women were beautiful.

L looked closely, her face was familiar and as the announcer spoke all three names. He remembered. "Junpei Aiko, the daughter of the Western Lord. I've heard rumors that his daughter is a pure blood vampire, Aiko, but I am not so sure because how could that be unless the Western Lord and his wife were both born vampires from turned parents, but pure bloods are very rare for I am one and so was Dracula, there are not many of us for you are a born vampire." he said, thinking analytically.

"Oh." said Matsuda had been outwitted by L, again.

L had went to the table to quench his thirst. When he went over he bumped into Aiko. "I am so sorry. Please forgive me, sir."

"Its fine." he said before looking at her necklace. It seemed oddly familiar, he then reached out to touch it, Aiko gave him a strange look as he lift the necklace off the bare skin of her neck that was connected to her torso. "Who gave this to you?" he asked.

"A man of which name I am not gifted of knowing." her sky-blue eyes looked down at the marble floor, of course she had not told anyone that he had given this to her.

L nodded and let the necklace go, "Hold on to it, it's very precious." he said before walking away. '_She's that little girl.'_ He thought.

* * *

I want reviews. x__x


End file.
